1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to current transducers and, in particular, to current transducers using Hall effect crystals as sensors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional current transducers using Hall effect crystals position the crystals in a gap formed in an electromagnetic core. The current to be measured is applied to a coil wrapped around the core. The strength of the resultant magnetic field is proportional to the applied current. The impedance of the Hall effect crystal is proportional to the strength of the magnetic field applied perpendicular to the crystal. A source of constant current is applied to the crystal so that the resultant voltage across the crystal is proportional to the magnetic field and therefore to the current applied to the coil.
Cores for such current transducers have conventionally been manufactured from wound permalloy tape or sintered, molded powder cores similar to those used in other electromagnet applications. Such cores are difficult to mount and susceptible to temperature variations and physical vibration.
What is needed is an improved current transducer which is relatively insensitive to temperature extremes and physical vibration as found in difficult environments, such as space. Such transducers should include cores which are very rugged and easily mounted.